GMPC 0.19.0
thumb|220px|GMPC 0.19.0 showing off a few new features GMPC 0.19.0 is the latest (at 19-09-09) version. It has several large changes visible to the user and factors more under the hood. Several long standing "wishes" where completed, like metadata plugins running in the main thread, a metadata selector, sqlite based metadata cache, GObject based plugins and much more. These updates will not only improve the user experience, but also make it possible to add lua or python plugins in the future. New features * Now Playing window: This shows a page full with metadata information about the playing song. * Fully rewritten and more flexible metadata system. ** Metadata selector: You can now look through all the results returned by the metadata plugin and pick the cover, lyric, etc you like best.thumb|150px|Select one of the 32 artist images. * Guitar Tabs.thumb|220px|Showing guitar tabs. * Similar genre support. (For now only used by dynamic playlist plugin). * Support for mpd's 0.15.0 single and consume mode. * Show the title of the next song. (requires mpd 0.15.x) * Translatable plugins.thumb|220px|(Partial) translated plugin preferences pane. * Integrated favorites support.thumb|220px|Favorites are stored in special playlist. * A firefox like status bar, indicating repeat state, random state and when used the state of the dynamic playlist plugin. Improvements * Horizontal layout: A lot of modern screens are widescreen, the horizontal layout makes it more suitable for that. (like the common netbook resolutions of 1024x600)thumb|220px|Horizontal layout. * The pane position is now synced between browsers. * Rewritten metadata browser: So it is more consistent in build up with the tag, file, etc browser. * Sqlite based metadata cache. * All plugins now run in the main thread, this saves a lot of locking and extra checking. * Object based plugin system. This should make non-c plugins and vala based plugins easier in the future. * Option to select what types of metadata you want to view in the metadata browser. * Mouse over tooltip with the tray icon. (requires gtk+-2.16) * Session Manager support: Use the EggSMClient code, so session managers are supported on X, osX and win32. * --fullscreen commandline option. * Allow only urls to be added that connected mpd support (like http:// file:// lastfm:// etc). * Filter out tags that are not supported by mpd in search and tag browser. * Quick filter is moved to the bottom for a more consistent view. * Combo box from tag browser is removed, it is now a right mouse menu on the header. * Use automake's maintainer-mode. Bug fixes For a complete list of bug fixes see mantis This include the annoying password bug in 0.18.0: * Fix the bug where the user was unable to enter a password via the password dialog. * Fix the bug where outputs did not show up when using a password protected connection. In RC2: * Fix bug where add-url dialog does not close. Regressions * The metadata browser rewrite is not fully finalized. ** No detailed album list. ** No bitrate/sample frequency/bit-depth for currently playing song. = New Plugins= Album View thumb|220px|Album view. An often requested feature. Albumview shows all albums in a large table. Each album is depicted by its cover. You can browse through it by either scrolling through all albums or filtering the list by keywords. Beware the album view plugin can be very memory hungry. Dynamic Playlist The dynamic playlist plugins appends songs to the current playlist that are similar to the playing song. It currently fetches this data from last.fm. Current features: * Similar songs - select if dynamic playlist should use Artist, Genre or similar song from MetaData-System (last.fm) * Random songs - also it is possible to add completly random songs * Delayed support - dynamic playlist can add a new song to the end of the playlist after x seconds (if no other song was added by user) * Blacklist support - blacklist albums, genres, artist or only songs that should never be added to playlist by this plugin (it's possible to disable it for a while) * Blocking support - block played song or artist for at least x songs * Icon support - adding an icon to new "icon-menu" of gmpc (left click to enable/disable; middle click to add a similar song) * Menu support - adding a menu to gmpc's "Extras" to have fast control over the plugin * GMPC-Easy support - it's possible to control the plugin with GMPC's easy-command interface * Pruning support - it's possible to remove previous songs from playlist after x songs (like consume-mode; but delayed) Lyrics plugin Uses lyricsplugin (website: http://www.lyricsplugin.com/ ) to fetch lyrics. = Updated Plugins = lyricswiki * Work around removing lyrics from api response. (page is now scraped). * Move to lyrics.wikia.com Last.FM * Move to new api. * Support returning a list of results. * Support similar genre. (for use with dynamic playlist) * Support translations. Alarm * Support translation * Add status bar icon. * Easy enable/edit via status bar icon. Discogs * Move to new api. * Support translations * Support for returning a list of results. lyricswiki = Removed plugins = Cover Amazon Because of change in api, a signed request is required. Private key is not allowed to be shipped openly. = Download = You can find the source files and the win32 binary here